HyoHai Drabbles
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: Alphabet drabbles featuring the Ice Dragon, Hyorinmaru, and the Ash Cat Haineko!


**AN: There's not one of these for this couple, so Ta-dah! I own nothing but the mentioned OCs!**

**A: Alone **

It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, the Plum-Tree always seemed to find them when they were alone. Especially before anything good happened.

**B: Bored**

"Darling, I'm bored! I want something to do."

"Then why not find something?"

"Let me rephrase that, I want _someone_ to do."

Hyorinmaru raised an eyebrow, "Anyone in mind?"

Haineko smirked, then pretended to think, before sitting in Hyorinmaru's lap, "Yep," She then proceeded to kiss him.

**C: Charm**

Hyorinmaru wasn't sure how it happened, but over the years Haineko had managed to charm him… and continued to despite her constant innuendoes.

**D: Draw**

Haineko flopped onto the grass, frustrated. She had been chasing after the boy brat of the Old Hag and Hyorinmaru's wielder after he had grabbed some sort of marker. And he wouldn't give it up. Her eyes opened a bit as she felt something on her cheek. She turned to see the boy standing next to her, holding the marker.

"What are you doing?"

The boy only smiled widely, "Now you match, Hyo'inmaru!"

**E: Energy**

There were days, and nights, that Haineko seemed to be full of boundless energy.

**F: Friction**

Being of Heat and Cold there was always some sort of friction between the two of them, after a few years they figured out how to use that to their advantage.

**G: Glow**

Haineko was positive there was a glow of pride around her as she lay on Hyorinmaru's chest. She giggled as she played with a strand of his turquoise hair.

"And what are you so smug about, Cariad?"

"Oh, nothing…just that I have successfully gotten you alone once again, My Hyo-kun." She giggled.

**H: Heat**

Heat didn't always agree with Hyorinmaru, but when it involved his ash cat and a few hours alone, he found he didn't mind it.

**I: Ivory**

Haineko always thought his skin looked like ivory, but she really believed it whenever he was in his more human form and the light of his world made it gleam.

**J: Jewel**

No matter what the comments said about how rough and jagged around the edges she was, Hyorinmaru always though she was a jewel, no matter what.

**K: Kids**

Hyorinmaru sat by the pond in the back of Toshiro's house when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Where's Daddy, Hyo'inm'ru?"

He turned and picked up the 5-year-old daughter of Toshiro and Rangiku, "He and your mother went to dinner, Miss Yukina."

"Oh."

"Why we didn' go?" Came Yukina's twin brother, Shinta's, voice.

"That's not the proper way to say that." Came the annoyed voice of Haineko.

Hyorinmaru turned, and placed Yuki in his lap, to look at the Ash Cat and 5-year-old boy sitting on the porch.

"The reason is because your mother and father are on a date."

"What's a 'date'?" Came the in stereo question of the twins.

"It's when two people who like each other go have dinner without anyone else." Haineko answered, "Or annoying little brats."

"Do not worry, your parents will be home later."

As Shinta, somehow, convinced Haineko to play with him and his ball, Yuki leaned against Hyorinmaru and snuggled into her haori.

"Why does Hain'ko call us brats?" She asked softly, looking up at him with wide teal eyes.

"It's just her way of letting us know she cares about you."

"O-tay."

"Darling."

"Yes, Haineko."

"We're never having kids. They ask too many questions."

**L: Lick**

Haineko grinned large enough to rival the Cheshire Cat before she began to lick Hyorinmaru's neck.

**M: Moan**

"Moan for me, Darling."

Hyorinmaru couldn't help but obey.

**N: Naptime**

"Looks like it's time for my nap." Haineko yawned, before jumping into a tree.

"Isn't it a bit early for your afternoon nap?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"Perhaps. But the reason I believe I need an early naptime today is because someone did wore me out last night." She said smirking.

**O: Opera**

There was one thing Hyorinmaru prayed for, and that was Haineko never, ever found out that he watched a Soap Opera.

**P: Plum Tree**

"She really needs to learn to go away."

"Haineko."

"She's just so annoying!"

"Haineko."

"And she needs to find someone her own age."

"Haineko!"

"Yes, Darling?"

"Tobiume really isn't that bad."

"So? I still don't have to like the plum-tree."

**Q: Quick**

"Don't go, Darling."

"But I must, Cariad."

She kissed him, making sure he knew how much she would miss him.

"Come back soon."

"Quick as I can."

**R: Race**

Haineko smiled wickedly and giggled as she wrapped her arms around Hyorinmaru's neck, "What do you say to a little contest, Darling?"

"What sort of contest, Cariad?"

"Not so fast. What are we wagering first?"

Hyorinmaru raised an eyebrow as he gazed at the cat, "Usually one names the contest first…but to amuse you. Why not, if I win, you promise not to drag myself with you to your weekly drinking nights for a month?"

Haineko pouted, "But, Darling…Fine." She sighed, "But if I win you have to join me on my weekly drinking nights and drink with me, not just sit there and glower like always."

The dragon in human form nodded, "So what is this contest?"

Haineko pecked Hyorinmaru on the lips, "Race ya!" And she took off.

**S: Soap**

"You wanna know what I heard, Darling?"

"Hmm?"

"That soap is an excellent lubricant."

**T: Towel**

Installing a public pool in Seireitei was the best idea the Soul Reapers ever had. In Haineko's opinion, that is. She was curled up in a declinable lawn chair, sharp eyes trained on a certain ice dragon. Most of the time he didn't bother coming to the pool, but on the slightly cooler summer days he would show up.

Under the pretence of sun-bathing, ok she was doing that at the same, Haineko kept an eye on him, watching almost everything he did, waiting for the perfect time to ambush him. And finally he went into the shower stalls. Haineko smiled a Cheshire Cat grin, before following. Making sure no one else was around, she slowly crept over the stall he was in, noticing there was only a towel around his waist. Haineko smirked, before joining him under the running water and wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Hello, Darling." She purred.

"Haineko." He greeted.

"You know, we're the only ones in here…" Haineko slowly trailed her hands downward, "And I'm sure we can fit a little fun in before someone shows up." She started to finger the knot holding the towel.

"Is that so?"

"Uh-huh."

The knot came loose and the towel dropped, but before Haineko could do anything she encountered another barrier.

"You still have your trucks on?"

Chuckling, Hyorinmaru maneuvered behind Haineko, "Conceder it revenge for all the times you've teased me, Cariad."

He kissed her neck before leaving the fuming cat in the cooling shower.

**U: Under**

It had all started out very innocently. They had just been walking around when she had 'tripped', Hyorinmaru was positive she did it on purpose, and had pulled him down with her. Or rather him on top of her.

"My, Hyo-kun, so bold today. Just trapping me under you in the middle of public."

**V: Vacation**

It took some major convincing to get their wielders to agree to let them go off on their own, but soon Haineko was dragging Hyorinmaru off to, as she stated, a well deserved vacation.

**W: Wiggle**

To say Hyorinmaru was having a problem would be an understatement. Most of the materialized zanpakutos were all on top of one of the divisions roofs to watch the upcoming fireworks. He had sat down toward the back and a certain Ash Cat had decided to perch herself in his lap. At first he didn't mind, she always did that, but then she began to…wiggle. At first it was every so often, then it became more frequent.

"Hyo-kun, do you have something in your pocket?" She asked as she turned to face him, subsequently brushing against something again, her eyes then lit up with recognition, "Why, Darling. Why didn't you mention you were having…_issues_? I could easily help with that."

Haineko smirked, when he glared at her, a faint blush coloring his cheeks, and made a silent vow to wiggle around more often when she sat in his lap.

**X: X'ed**

"I'm soooo going to get that little brat!" Haineko growled.

"He's only a child." Came the voice of Hyorinmaru.

Haineko stopped the furious scrubbing of her cheek to glare at her lover, "I don't care. How come you didn't get this weird permanent stuff on your face?"

"…I already have an 'X' on my face."

**Y: Yawn**

Hyorinmaru stifled another yawn behind his hand as the gathered zanpakuto continued to watch Kazeshini fight Chimpette and Snakey.

"Are you alright, Hyorinmaru-san? You've been yawning a lot." Tobiume asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I just did not get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Not my fault I'm that good." Haineko said, smirking, as she came over and clung to Hyorinmaru's arm.

**Z: Zeal**

Haineko seemed to be full of extra zeal and was stopping at nothing to get Hyorinmaru alone for a few hours…or more.

**AN: Ha! Yes It's done! I had came up with this idea a few months ago, try last year, and finally got it done. Heeeee, I just love these two! Just as much fun to write as their welders! Anyway I hope you enjoyed these and you never know, maybe I'll have another HyoHai fic up in the future.**


End file.
